1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to a firearm and, more particularly, to a firearm having a removable hand guard.
2. Brief Description of Earlier Developments
There are firearms having a single conventional hand guard configuration that is inflexible in terms of the accessory mounting rail options. This is not desirable in operational conditions where different operational scenarios may generate a desire for different accessories to be mounted. There are conventional firearms with an integral upper receiver and hand guard. The conventional firearms have a removable hand guard section connected to the hand guard on the upper receiver with fasteners. Removal of the conventional hand guard section hence involves removal tools, and once removed the fasteners may be lost. This is not desirable in operational conditions.